


Our Lips are Sealed

by spouses (sylvestercalzone)



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Insomnia, M/M, just a small drabble i came up with at 1am, xfactor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvestercalzone/pseuds/spouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The innocent first kiss X Factor AU you've probably already read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lips are Sealed

Harry stood on the front porch of the X factor house, breathing in the forest air. Their fifth live show is tomorrow, and it's their biggest one yet. The stars in the sky are fully visible that night; Harry relishing in the still atmosphere. He often had nights like these, where he just couldn't sleep. He wouldn't particularly blame it on homesickness, each new week brought more excitement to his formally dull life. Plus, he sees his family and friends at every show. But it's like there's an invisible wave of nerves growing bigger and bigger each week, causing him to just not be able to sleep sometimes. 

Seeing a cautious dragonfly flutter back into the woods, Harry checked his phone. _5:57_ , he should probably get back to bed before the early birds in the house wake up.   
Harry tensed as the sounds of footsteps echoed from within the house. Too late. 

The footsteps became louder and louder, until the creek of the porch floorboards could be heard.

"Hey, didn't realize you'd be awake," Harry instantly relaxed as he recognized his bandmate, Louis. 

"Same to you."

Louis carefully approached Harry's side, leaning on the railing. "Why are you out here?"

"Dunno," he knew though, he's nervous as hell, "'s nice out here."

Louis took a second to marvel at the night, "It is."

Harry guesses it's not that bad to admit it. Isn't this what late night conversations for? Wait, it's morning. Screw it, he hates awkward silences. "I'm kinda nervous for the show today."

Louis made eye contact with him directly and gave a warm reassuring smile. "Me too, our biggest performance yet. Remember during rehearsals when I accidentally fell on that cheerleader?"

Harry snorted at the memory, "Oh that was hilarious. I'm sure you did it on purpose."

Louis turned to Harry with an odd look, "What do you mean?"

"Well... she was right fit," Harry felt a tiny tinge of jealously. What?

"Bu–I don't.. I mean, I like– nevermind,"

Shit, Harry hoped he didn't offend Louis. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way.." Dammit Harry. 

"No.. it's ok, I just... I.... err don't really like girls."

"What do you mean?" A spark of curiosity burned through Harry.

"I... I–I'm gay."

Now that was something. Harry himself has questioned about his sexuality deeply, the fear behind the statement almost reminding Harry too much of himself. How he's never felt anything from his high school girlfriends, how the perfect wife seemed more of a vision than his future. It threw Harry off guard.

"Oh god I ruined everything did I?" Louis quivered, looking nothing like his confident self in the video diaries. 

"Noo no no-no," Harry felt helpless, deciding in that moment to hug him, whispering reassurances. Feeling the soft breath of the boy in his arms, crickets soundly chirping in the background, Harry felt at home. Not his mum's home, a different kind of home. He felt safe. As Harry regrettably parted their hug, he stopped halfway, caught on the deep cerulean of Louis' eyes. They were beautiful. So so beautiful. So beautiful that he didn't realize how close their faces had become, nose touching. Heartbeat fluttering, Harry took a tentative glance to Louis' pink lips, pale in the moonlight. Glancing back to his eyes, Harry saw something different there. They were inquiring, as if asking for permission. So Harry took it as an opportunity, letting their lips collide in the softest way possible. Feeling warmth erupt from inside, Harry has never thought kissing another would be so... nice. Feeling the gentle movement of Louis' lips against his, Harry moved his hand to Louis' hip, kissing slightly deeper. A second later, both ran out of breath, separating their kiss, but the warmth stayed. 

The two boys began to giggle, as the sun rose into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholly inspired by the [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3kQlzOi27M) by the Go-Go's and the desire to prove myself to no one after handing in a disgustingly pathetic short story for english.


End file.
